


但是是温暖的海底

by SUNNNN



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: F/M, Other, 克总x你是隐藏cp, 注意, 隐藏的意思是好像就没出现过
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNNN/pseuds/SUNNNN
Summary: *轻微乙女、致郁/治愈、he*包含着恶意与爱意*可能有很多暗示和暗喻、本身无意义、无剧情*其实是个祝福
Relationships: Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos)/Reader, Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源的歌曲，建议搭配食用：  
> 《The Great Old Ones》  
> y.music.163.com/m/song/28475548/?userid=292648769&app_version=7.3.28

“噗通”

是什么掉进水里的声音。

你被惊醒了，恍惚地试着扭头去寻找声音的来源，却感受到了不同于毫无存在感的空气的压强感，

在意料之外地缓慢的动作中也同样意外地发现周围分散着耀眼的白色冰石。

看着视野中已不再受重力作用而飘散着的发丝，你明白了：

「啊，原来是我自己掉进水里了。」

「……不，是掉进了……海里。」

「那我为什么会掉进海里呢？」

你知道自己身处南冰洋，因为自己本来是到南极来……？奇怪，为什么记不起是来做什么的了呢？

微微睁大了眼睛。

视线正前方是一团光亮嵌在蓝色的背景上，浸了水的太阳望起来不复于平日的刺目，随着淡蓝色的白云一起在蓝天中扭曲地摆动着。

就像掉在海里的其实是它们，而不是你一样。

好像才回过神来一样，试着去感受自己的身体，你发现自己现在是睡在床上的姿势，身体直直地仰躺着，双手交叉着放在腹部上。

于是你将四肢舒展开来，开始放松自己身体的每一部分。

这样将自己的面积摊到最大的话，沉下去的速度就会更慢一些吧。

并不是妄图抓住那一点点希望的光芒，期待能够以中彩票一样的概率被人救助起来。

只是，

「那么漂亮的蓝天啊，以后再也看不到了呢。让我再多看一眼吧。」

看着眼前的天空越来越蓝、越来越蓝，你发现自己想不起的不只是来南极的目的了，已经记不起家庭、朋友和任何经历了。

你慢慢地阖了一下眼睛又睁开，在心底叹了一口气。

这片寂静的海水就像是一整汪失忆药水一样，随着身躯被慢慢地侵占，就连自己的名字、岁数和爱好都无法忆起了。

就算连这最终归所名字都已经模糊了，你还是非常平静，反而还弯起了眼眸。

因为你居然开始慢慢地想起了这片失落的大陆的名称……

到现在为止你一直都是憋着气的，现在腹部已经开始抽搐了。窒息的感觉使你不由得皱起了眉。

但是你还是不肯放任想要呼吸的本能，只因被水呛到的感觉实在是太难受了。

已经想不起是在什么时候、在哪里被水呛进了气管和肺脏，但那种痛苦的感觉还是被刻在了记忆的深处。

或许是当时的事非常重要，所以才留下了这般深刻的印象吧？

开始慢慢地向外吐气了，但是缺氧的痛苦还是没有减缓。

你尽力地往后仰头，只为了能把那快要被海水同化掉的太阳装进半阖的双眼中，余光中都是跳动着的黑白色噪点。

你知道就算一直憋着气，但到了临界点也还是会因为身体缺氧而被迫深吸入一大口海水的。

但还是无法释怀。

肺里已经快一点氧气都不剩了，还是无法自制地向外吐气。在晕过去的前一刻你终于想起了它古老的名字：

「R——」 

脸上还残留着无知觉的微笑，意识却已然断了线。

南冰洋依旧一片死寂，任陆地冰层上的风暴再大也不能惊扰半分海中的安宁。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源的歌曲，建议搭配食用：  
> 《House Carpenter's Daughter》  
> y.music.163.com/m/song/2022835/?userid=292648769

你从礁石上抬起头来，发现自己又一次在岸边醒来了。

虽然太阳还没有完全升起，但暖和的阳光也足够让刚醒来的你不被海风的冰冷所侵害。

耳边传来阵阵海浪拍岸的声音，在一片碧蓝的海面，有一艘普通的木船正破开白色的浪花直直地驶来。

你撑起身，坐在大块的石头上，歪着头看它停在不远处。

从船上下来一个俏生生的少年。

他身穿一套蓝白色的水手服，袖口和裤腿下露出结实的胳膊与小腿，深色的皮肤使得他看起来非常健康。

帽子下淡金色的发丝随着主人的走动，在西边照过来的阳光下闪耀着柔和的光亮。

刚下了阶梯，还没走两步，热情的男孩便张开双臂向你奔了过来，胸前天蓝色的领结在风中摇摆着。

你一脸茫然地被他抱了个满怀，只听到一句爽朗的，“早上好亲爱的~” 

还没反应过来又感觉身体一轻，原来是被他给了个毫不费力的举高高。

无奈地看着他笑弯起的眼睛，你刚想让他把你放下来，他却好像猜到了你想说什么一样，抢先一步用话语堵住了你的嘴，

“早上好啊我的心上人！我在船上的时候看见你像以前一样睡在海边，所以就知道你一定会在我到来的时候醒来并迎接我。”

“毕竟我们一直都是那么地默契，对吧~”

你怔住了，看着他蜂蜜色的闪亮眼睛，感觉就像自己真的吃了一大口蜜一样，甜味一直蔓延到心底。

他轻轻地把你放下，你连一丝失重感都没有感受到，“真是太好了。能够遇见你真的是太好了。”

那笑容无比真诚。

是了，这个精力过于旺盛的小伙子是你的竹马。

你还记得第一次见面的时候，他用惊奇又喜悦的眼神看着你还没来得及藏起来的鱼尾。

也是像现在这样，还没反应过来就被他自然地抓住了手，然后听起来特别高兴地说什么你的尾巴真漂亮，说你是他见过最漂亮的人，

然后又撒娇般地一直拉着你的手摇，要和你做最好的朋友。

当时你还很小，轻而易举就被他毫无遮掩的眼神所打动了，那样耀眼的、真诚的笑容也是你从未见过的。

于是你们就成了最好的朋友，从小一起长大。

“我已经从那苦咸的大海上度过了漫长得你无法想象的时间，而我现在终是归来了，”你被清脆的声音打断了回忆，

“而这都是因为我心中对你的爱。”他一直在笑着，琥珀般的眸子清澈见底。

这时你才发现他说话带的音调就像是在唱什么歌剧一样，又或是某种古老的异族吟唱。

他以前说话也是这样的吗，或许是太久没有见到他所以忘了吧，毕竟自从……那以后你的记性就一直不太好啊。

“来，”你感到右手被他牵了起来，抬头去看那人，

“来参观参观我的小船吧，我这趟可是捞到了稀世珍宝哦，迫不及待想让你看到呢？”

于是你便走在少年的身侧。

你们一同走在岸上，除了踩在细沙上的脚步声以外就只听见浪潮的声音。

是不是有些奇怪，那些飞翔在海洋上空的海鸥们，去哪了呢？

或许是都飞去别的地方了吧。

突然听见一声叹息传来，你不由得停下了脚步去看竹马。

他看起来有些无奈，

“我们上次见面，已经是九个月之前了吧……明明是那么短的时间，我却感觉就像是过了几十年一样啊……”

但是他很快又振作了起来，认真地看着你，“那肯定是因为没有你在身旁的缘故吧，所以我们以后要一直在一起哦？这样就不会再那么孤独了~”

直到看到你点了头，少年才重新笑了起来。这时你突然听见一声微弱的鸟叫声，

惊讶地往那个方向看去，才发现原来后面有一个不大的木屋。

那房屋看起来并不讨喜，阴沉沉的黑色与周围美好的环境格格不入的样子。

但你心底却起了一股莫名的冲动，想要去里面看看。

见你一副渴望的模样，男孩挑了挑眉，又抓住了你的手：“想要去那吗？”

是的。

于是他跟着你一起走到了它的面前。你伸出手，

却意外地推不开那扇腐朽的房门。

“没有钥匙哦。”他弯了弯身子，微微担忧的脸歪着出现在你的面前。

钥匙。

你仿佛得到了什么提示，开始在身上翻找可能存在的一把钥匙。

但是蓝白色的水手裙上并没有任何可以装东西的地方，自然也不能从其中找出任何一把钥匙。

你退后两步，疑惑地看着这栋小屋，但终究还是什么也没看出来。

热情的竹马又牵起了你的双手摇摇，要你去看他的宝物，于是你便抛下这些，和他一起登上了木船。

他拍了拍旁边的位置，你便在柔软的垫子上坐了下来。面前是两杯泡好的红茶在茶几上散发出淡淡的香味。

房间的那一侧有一个高高的柜子用坠有金色流苏的黑布盖住了，是不常用的东西吧。

“先听我讲一个故事吧。”于是你用胳膊支起下巴认真地看着俊俏的少年，后者见状甚至比之前都更有精神了。

“我在海上的时候曾救下一个非常漂亮的姑娘。她一头金灿灿的卷发垂到臀部，用大大的蓝色眼睛看着我。”

“后来把她送上了岸我才知道，她是一个国家的公主哦。”

他讲述这个故事的时候眼睛亮晶晶的，你能看出他对美丽事物那种纯粹的欣赏和喜悦。

“但是……”他的声音低沉了一点，

“我不喜欢她看我的眼神。我不喜欢那双漂亮的眼睛里对我满满的都是喜欢。”

他端起自己面前那杯红茶喝了一口。

“我把她送到了皇宫，他们挽留我在那过夜。第二天当我打算离开的时候，却被告知后一天就要与那个公主结婚的消息……”

“他们的表情就像是为我准备了一个巨大的惊喜一样，”

“却不顾我的感受。”

一声淡淡的叹息。

“我记得她穿着骑马装在马背上的模样，记得她穿上华丽的婚纱，戴着皇冠的模样……但是我不喜欢她。”

“我喜欢的就只有你而已，我完全无法抑制自己对你的爱意。”

你仿佛听见了咔嚓的一声，但也没发现是什么声音，可能是听错了吧。

面色忧郁的少年温和地放下了茶杯，自遥远的东方带来的骨白色陶瓷光滑晶润。

你见状伸手搂住他弓起的背，拍了拍他的肩膀。

接着他转过头来冲你灿烂一笑，

“所以我也为他们准备了一个‘大’惊喜哦！”

你愣了愣神。

英俊的竹马在你脸颊上吻了一下，然后快步走到对面的那个柜子面前，

像一个魔术师扬开自己的斗篷那样，自豪地掀开了那块黑洞似的布匹。

于是你看见了魔术师的鸽子。

它像一只真正的鸟儿住在鸟笼里那样，就站立在镶着金边的透明水晶箱里。

及臀的卷发如液体的黄金般流下胸前，一对大大的蓝色眼睛里满是痴迷与喜悦。

胸前两只白皙的手微微张开，就像想要抓到什么东西一样，左腿正优雅地并在右腿的后面。

然而，通过透明的白色纱裙，能够看出那具本该是无比洁白的身躯上却布满了或鲜红或暗红的痕迹，

仔细看还能在躯干和大腿上发现一些干涸的白色斑迹。

你目不转睛地看着它。

但它没有一丝动作。

没有看你、没有眨眼，只是保持着只有右脚的趾尖着地的姿势仰望着前方的虚空。

你感觉到一丝困惑，因为你不知道该作何反应。

为此你微微慌乱地看向旁边笑着的少年。

但是魔术师一言不发，只是迈步向你走来。

随着他的离开，你慢慢看见了被他的身形遮挡住的……又一缕金黄色的卷发，

然后是一双装满了惊讶的蓝色眼睛。

你眨了一下眼，那双大大的眼睛也眨了眨。

你慢慢地放下了白色的茶杯，那个女孩也是如此。

镜子中的那人竟与那个定格的“雕塑”一模一样。

你最亲近的人不知何时已经走到了你的面前，变戏法似地拿出镶着三色宝石的皇冠，

接着把它戴在了你的头上。

他蹲下身来，紧紧地握住你的双手，  
“这样我们就能永远在一起了。”

永远温和地看着你的蜜色双眼，其中各有一圈耀眼的红色。

你想要叫他的名字，却发现不知为何发不出一点声音来。又突然感觉到腿上传来冰冷的感觉，低头一看，

海水已然漫过小腿。

船里的水位疯了似地往上涨，望向窗外，沙滩和蓝天已经完全被碧蓝色的海水所取代。

你最后的记忆是他真诚的笑容与温暖的怀抱。

“这样我们就会永远在一起了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源的歌曲，建议搭配食用：
> 
> 《克苏鲁的呼唤》  
> y.music.163.com/m/song/1307478304/?userid=292648769

你猛地睁开眼睛，坐了起来，深吸了一口气……

眼前是漫无边际的蓝绿色……

于是因为受到惊吓又吸了一口气。

但是并没有感受到水液涌入气管的痛苦，你只嗅到了有淡淡咸腥味和若有若无甜丝的空气。

很奇怪，但是并不讨厌。

伸手摸摸自己的脸，没有什么多余的奇怪器官出现；

余光的视野也在告诉你，你并没有金色和长长的头发；

往前看去，搭在一大簇水草上的不是长有鳞片的鱼尾，而是属于人类的双腿，那双鞋子不知道什么时候已经不见了。

你呼了一口气，

「我也从来就没有什么青梅竹马。」

「所以我是已经沉到了海底吧」

你试着站起身来，除了脑袋传来的胀痛之外还感受到了一股暖流。

你愣了一下，去触摸长到胸前的柔软海草。手臂带动海水又是一股暖流。

「不过我都已经能在水里呼吸了，海底居然是温暖的又有什么值得惊讶的呢」

你笑了笑，走出了这片柔软的水草，身体的重力被周身包裹的海水承受掉一部分的感觉非常奇妙，你感觉到前所未有的轻松。

正漫无目的地走在宁静的海底，却隐约听见了遥远的歌声，随之而来的还有各种庄严的乐器音。

你看见了正前方仿佛有一个巨大的建筑，于是便轻盈地向它走去，就像被一块巨大的磁铁吸引着一样。

一路上越来越清晰的乐声不知为何让你感觉眼眶很酸。

那是一个无比巨大的门，由刻有绿色花纹的灰色巨石砌成，

它们的形状和组合方式完全不符合你所认知的几何学，看起来无比怪异，却仿佛有一种神秘的美学在里面。

你走上了十几阶高高的阶梯，走到了那个高大的拱门面前，

虽然是大开着的，但完全无法看到里面的任何事物，只能见到一个散发着不详气息的黑洞。

若是想要窥到其中的洞天，唯一的办法就是自己走进去。

听着耳边无比美妙的乐声，你定定地看着那个黑洞，笑了。

脸颊上感受到两注更加温热的液体流下。

你缓慢但毫不犹豫地跨入了那个吸引着你的黑洞，仿佛落入了一个湿润又柔软的拥抱。

在不见天日、深不可测的海底，一个不该存在的巨门慢慢地消失了，像是谁的血液掉进了湖里消散开那样。


End file.
